Himitsu
by Freyris
Summary: AU They separated ways thinking that it was for the best however secrets that should  be kept in the dark are slowly pulled into the light by just a twist of fate. What secrets are these? AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus
1. Chapter 1

**Himitsu **

**Freyris**

**A/n: **YOOSHHHH! LOL OKAY. I found this fic while I was browsing thru my old GS/D Folders. This was unfortunately one of the fics I was _supposed_ to publish well... a couple of years back but what the hell went wrong to me and decided to quit. Anyway I'm back in fandom so probably you'll get to see me more frequently just like before. (^ o^) Although I forgot what the real plot of this story was LOL but I'll probably figure one or two things on how to deal with this and most likely give it a few more twists.

and I was rereading some of my old works and noticed a few changes in my writing lol So hopefully I did improve during my super duper ultra mega hiatus and make this story worth while.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny or Sunrise or Bandai **

* * *

><p>"Alright, be sure to eat up all your food Lira, Aiken" the pink haired songstress reminded the two children as she fixed their clothes and caps and quickly brushing the little girls long brown locks<p>

"Mmm-hhm...We will Mommy" the little brunette girl smiled widely and looked at her mother her amethyst orbs glowing in glee.

"Lets go?...Ms Campbell might get mad at us if we're late again..." The little boy said tugging the sleeves of the little girl beside him.

The little girl named Lira nodded and waved her hand at her mother "We'll be going now Mommy" she said.

"Bye Mama Lacus" the little boy, namely, Aiken said grinning at her and waved goodbye before pulling Lira with him. "Lets goooo~"

Lacus, the pink haired lady smiled and waved at them "Bye kids, be careful in crossing the road okay!" She yelled as the two children ran out their gate. She let out a sigh and closed the door behind her.

"Lacus there's no water running in the shower again!" a mans voice yelled from the inside of the house

Lacus giggled "Oh, sorry Kira I kept the water running in the laundry!"

On the way to the school, the two children pass by the park, a medium class cafe, a botique and couple of more commercial areas. They laughed with joy as they saw the street performes perform their stunts along the sidewalk with a monkey and a dog and .they continued to journey to their school

"Hey, Aiken...When will aunty come back?" she asked looking at Aiken who seemed silent on their way to their school

"Mom said soon but I don't know how soon" he replied quite uneasily

"oh, But you dont miss her?"she asked again

"nope, I get to talk to her every night right?..But I guess I want to hug her too..." his soft voice trailed off and stared at his moving feet. "Ah, Lets go...The bell is about to ring!" he said changing his mood and started dashing out leaving the poor girl alone.

"H-heeey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>" I hope you're okay with 1st graders" the old man said looking at the young man before him and to the papers in his hands.<p>

"No, its okay with me sir besides they're easier to handle than those in the higher levels" the young man replied running his hands through his silky hair and chuckled

The old man, a.k.a the School Principal laughed in amusement"I see, I see very well then, Ms. Meer Campbell was granted a maternal leave because her situation was critcal and would probably be gone for a couple of months or so. I guess we were lucky to have a newly arrive teacher here in Destiny Academy, if not, we would have trouble finding a new substitute homeroom teacher for the class of Ms Campbell. I should thank Mrs. Durrandal for sending us a new teacher just in time " He looked up at him and patted his shoulders "Do your best,son" he said smiling at him

"I will, I just hope the kids will like me Principal Clyne"

"oh, they will. Don't worry, The kids in 1-A are quite good but you might wanna pay attention to the other mischievous little gremlins. " he kidded.

The young man smiled and scratched his head "I will try and managed those kids, sir"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"oh, you better hurry to your class my boy. Classes are about to start. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day now would ya?... and drop by here before lunch so that I could introduce you to the whole faculty"

The young man sweatdrop and nodded "Well, I should be going now Principal Clyne. See you during lunch then."

"Before lunch" Mr. Clyne corrected

"okay" with that he left.

* * *

><p>"Safe!" Aiken grinned as they arrive in the school just in the nick of time.<p>

"sheesh, next time, lets leave earlier okay?" Lira pouted as she changed her shoes in the locker room "You're always have a lot of stop overs while going to school" She complained

"But you were the one who always liked to watch the street performer " Aiken teased as he closed his pouted at him. "Lets go! we might get another shower today"

"eww...saliva shower from Ms. Campbell again...we should bring some umbrella next time."

"we might need one today though Ra-chan" the little boy replied and placed his hands behind his head as they continued to walk to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"that's the new teacher?" a girl asked her friend as they watch the young, composed, not to mention...extremely attracting teacher pass by the hallway.<p>

"yeah... isnt he dreamy?" she sighed as the other girls nodded their head in complete agreement.

"I hope he comes and teaches us here" Another one said

The young teacher sighed as he could hear whispers from the ladies. _'sheesh, If they're gonna whisper, they should AT LEAST minimize they're voice a little more._' Everywhere he went he could feel girls eyes glued at him. Even some of which he assume were teachers were staring at him. '_I shouldnt have taken this route.._.' he sighed and after passing by a couple of drooling ladies, tripping, and almost falling down the stairs, he finally managed to make it to 1-A.

He took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. He breathed out to let all the tension go. From the inside he could clearly hear childrens laughters and voices chattering and yelling. He let out another breath again before sliding the door open.

As soon as the door slid open the once noisy room fell into a deafening silence. He gulped and hesistated at first before setting his first foot forward. He entered the room silently as he felt childrens eyes following him until he reached the table at the center. He turned to them and smiled "Uhmm...Good mornings to you, everyone... uhh" he scratched the back of his head as the children threw him a confused look "Well, Im sorry to say this but Ms Campbell will be taking a short leave and I will be your substitute homeroom teacher for until she returns." He said " My name is Athrun Zala, nice to meet you guys!"he smiled.

Joyful shouts immediately boomed in the four corners of the room, some of them threw their books as if it was a Toga hat or something. Some did a bit of dancing and some of the children raised their hand and gave each other a high five. They were...rejoicing.

"Hurrah! No more shower teacher with big popping eyes!"they screamed with much enthusiasm

"Shower oba-chan is gone!" the little boy yelled jumping several times

"Mister Zala, you'll be our new homeroom teacher right? That means You'll stay with us forever?" a young girl asked looking at him soon the kids were giving him the pleading look

" uhh.. Yes, I guess?" He replied back unsure of his answer

"Yey!" they continued to scream with joy " Good bye Ms. Meer!"

Athrun silently laughed at the children, he immediately understood why the children were happy, simply because the teacher wasnt that _nice_ to them and quite strict with them. He clapped his hands to get everyones attention "Alright, we'll continue our little celebration later, but right now I have to check your attendance and get to know you guys"

"Yeeeeey!" they yelled in chorus and scrambled back to their seats like little angels.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have the first chapter. Not much going on but the more things will happen as the story progresses. I'll be throwing in some twists here and there or something LOL Anyway I hope you guys like it. AND I would really really love to hear from you guys Forgive all my typographical errors, grammar and whatever it is. ;w; <strong>I haven't been in FFN for YEARS so I'm trying to grasp everything I can right now. <strong>**

**Please Review!**

**Freyris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Himitsu**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **YEEY! Here's Chapter 2! Thank you for your lovely reviews and I hope to hear from you guys again. All your reviews are my motivation to continue with the story. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny or Sunrise or Bandai****

* * *

><p>A plane slowly descended down the run way. She smiled to herself and looked at her window as the flight tower began to be visible. She could see a lot of people crowding in the waiting area some were even holding up sign boards and silently wished someone would pick her up like the others but she didnt even tell them she'd be arriving, so why wish? She released a tired sigh and grabbed her shades rested on top of her head and wore it as the captain of the plane announced their safe landing and that they may get off the plane in an orderly manner and follow the staffs orders. She collected a few of her things she carried with her in her seat and ran her hands on her hair as she fell in line to the exit.<p>

"I'm home" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what is twenty-four times two divided by three? Athrun asked looking at the children.<p>

The students of 1-A gave him a blank stare and pouted. Some of them dropped their head on the desk telling him that it was too hard and some tried solving it. "Is that even possible?" a young girl asked looking at him Athrun sweatdropped and sighed. 'I suppose I gave them a hard one...' For a 1st grader this question was as hard as solving ax + bx= c

Destiny Academy was a school that catered students who were either Natural, Coordinator or Enhanced. Usually, the class would be divided based on their genetic type however I-A was special and was a mixture of the three. Although there were more Naturals and Enhance than coordinators, these Naturals were more of the students who excell and was capable of catching up with the Coordinator and Enhanced in a certain situation.

After a minute a young boy raised his right hand with a grin plastered on his face.

"ah...A-Aiken!" Athrun looked at his name list and smiled, calling the little boy.

"it's sixteen" he announced with confidence.

Athrun smiled and clapped his hands" Very good!"

Aiken grinned, triumphant and sat back on his seat to find his seatmate looking at him... or rather glaring at him.

"No fair, I was about to answer." Lira lightly cried out.

"Its first come first serve?" He kidded, sticking his tongue out at his seatmate.

"Meanie!" Lira sticked out her tongue back at Aiken and turned her gaze back to their teacher

* * *

><p>"Kira, have you heard from Cagalli yet?" Lacus asked as she placed a tray of freshly baked cookies on the table.<p>

The chocolate haired man rubbed his tummy as he smelled the sweet scent of homemade cookies "what?"

Lacus sighed and popped a piece of cookies in her mouth " I asked you if you heard anything from Cagalli yet? She hasn't called this morning. "

"Oh..Yeah,she said that she might return home in a few months or so. Business outside the country's hard." he said grabbing a few pieces of cookies and putting it in his hands.

"I see.." Lacus smiled

_Ding! Dong!_

"A guest?" the pink haired, Lacus was startled and removed her apron until Kira stopped her

"I'll get it"He smiled and ate the last piece of cookie in his hands. Kira dusted his hands and straitened his clothes up a little bit and opened the door with a smile.

"Yes, may I-" Kira cheerfully greeted the guest but his amethyst eyes grew wide as soon as he recognized the person standing on their door step "- OH MY GOD!" he yelled

Lacus heard Kira yell and dashed towards him only to find him hugging a girl quite smaller than him about a few centimeters. She could hear her soft struggle to breath.

"My dear sister! my twin! Cagalli-dearest!" Kira cried hugging the woman named Cagalli tightly.

"Kira...Kira..stop with the names! Gross! You're sounding like Yuuna" She struggled "Hey! You're overreacting!" she yelled, hitting him lightly on the head as she finally freed herself from his tight hug.

Lacus gasped and ran to her "Cagalli!" the couple squished the blonde almost causing her suffocate from lack of air due to the hugs they were giving her.

After a few minutes, the couple calmed down and settled in the living room. Lacus happily placed a plate of cookies she baked a while ago on the glass coffee table and sat beside Kira, her husband.

Cagalli sat opposite from the couple and picked up the floral ceramic tea cup. She inhaled the rosemary scent and calmly sipped the liquid, savoring the bitter-sweet taste. Kira coughed and looked at her "Cagalli, how come you didnt tell us that you were coming home today? We could have picked you up.."

Cagalli looked at him and placed her cup back on the table and smiled "I just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Okay, you really got us surprised back there...Happy?"he sighed.

" Oh, Kira, I just loved your expression a while ago.."She giggled. "beside I didnt want to be a hassle to you guys. I know you two are quite busy here so I just came here by myself."

Kira sighed and slightly nodded "Still you should have warned us your coming..."He looked at Cagalli " Next time don't go surprising us with your sudden come back or I might get heart attack!"

the blonde chuckled and nodded her head " fine, fine"

"So how is the business going?"Lacus inquired changing the topic.

Cagalli turned to Lacus and gave her a nod once. "Everything is in spick and speck, The business is doing great than ever. Our stocks raised twice than our previous ones. " She exclaimed proudly.

"That's great news!" Lacus clasped her hand in delight.

Before anything else. Cagalli Hibiki works as the General Manager of the Marketing Department in Durrandal Corporation at PLANTS.

The blonde lightly nodded and smiled "so how are the children? I haven't seen Aiken for almost 2 years " She asked as she notice a picture frame of the two children sitting idly on the long table behind the sofa that the couple were sitting on

Lacus smiled and cheerfully replied "They've been really good. Aiken's a little more reliable now. He's growing up to be a fine young man" A thin line formed on her lips as she got up and held the picture frame of the two children "He does resemble you in a way Cagalli" She laughed.

"Not to mention, lately he's getting stubborn " Kira reminded them

"I know" Cagalli replied as she leaned back, relaxing on the couch. "He takes after me after all" She said knowingly.

Kira chuckled "At least he's more tamer than you are sis"

Cagalli scowled at her brother and sighed. "So are they still in school?"

"They'll be home in an hour or so..."Lacus glanced at their wall clock.

"Would you mind if I fetch them?" Cagalli grinned childishly

"of course not. In fact that's a great idea!"Lacus said as Kira nodded in agreement as he munched on the cookies Lacus had made. "Aiken would be very pleased"

* * *

><p>The school bell rang along the corridors of the school almost sending those near it go deaf in an instant.<p>

Athrun closed his book and glanced at his wrist watch. "Okay, Classes are over!"He announced.

"YEEEY!~" The children quickly stormed off out of the classroom without even bidding their teacher goodbye. Playful laughters began to occupy the corrigdors once again.

Lira packed her books in her bag and looked at her seatmate who was..sleeping. She sighed and poked him on the sides, making him jerk up.

"HEY!"

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's time to go home." She said as she wore her red back pack. Little Aiken groaned and yawned.

"what's the problem here?" the blue haired teacher inquired as he approach the two kids.

Aiken rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "oh, its nothing Teacher Zala.I was just waking Aiken up since he was sleeping" Lira said as she held the straps of her backpack firmly.

"ohh" Athrun chuckled and stared at the young boy. Aiken opened his eyes and found the same forest green orbs as his. He blinked several times as a wave of questions started rolling in his mind however immediately dismissed everything as he reminded himself there are a lot of people who had the same green eyes as this kid has. He wasn't the first one he met anyway. And that this kid was a _Natural_. Well, according to his records, he was.

Aiken dropped his head on his side and looked at his somewhat stunned teacher curiously.

Athrun massaged his temples and patted his head. " You guys should head home now. Classes are over" He said kneeling on one knee and fixed Aikens messy blue collar and smiled at him

the two looked at each other and nodded. They quickly thank their teacher and bid goodbye to him before leaving the room.

"You didn't have to poke me on the side Lira"Aiken complained rubbing his sides which seemed to hurt a little.

"but you won't wake up even if I yell at you..." Lira said looking at him.

Before the two children started to fight, Lira suddenly stopped on her tracks and stood like a frozen statue. Aiken saw her and turned his head towards her. "hey! what happen to you?"

"Aiken isn't that..." She muttered softly and pointed at something...or rather _someone_.

Aiken followed her finger to where she was pointing at and it led his eyes to a certain person standing at the school gate. "Mom?" he blinked several times

The blonde woman gave a small wave and smiled warmly at them. Suddenly, Aiken felt tears falling down his cheeks and without thinking twice he dashed towards the blonde woman "Mom! Mom! Mom!" he cried.

Cagalli kneeled on one knee catching the boy in her arms and hugged him tightly as if she was never letting go.

"Mom!" Aiken cried her name repeatedly. Cagalli hushed him and brushed his blonde hair "Oh my baby!" She cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears on his face "you're a big boy now aren't you? Why are you crying?" She giggled and kissed his forehead.

Aiken nodded and wiped the tears with the back of his hand and grinned lightly.

"That's better." Cagalli smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Aunty Cagalli!"Lira chirped happily as she walked beside Aiken

"My goodness!Lira...y-you've grown!"Cagalli smiled and hugged her neice, kissing her forehead like Aiken. "your looking more and more like your mother"

"Ehehe" Lira blushed with Cagalli's compliments and snickered.

Cagalli laughed and smiled at them "So how have you two been?"

The two looked at her and grinned "A-okay!" they replied energetically.

Cagalli giggled "I see, Let's get going then, Lacus prepared a delicious dinner for all of us" She said pulling the two children along into the car, holding them, each on her hand.

"First day went well" Athrun stretched his hands up in the air and let a deep breath out. His first day was rather tiresome. He yawned and glanced at his clock and smiled to himself. He could still stop by the nearby cafe and take a relaxing break. He stroded out of the school lobby, to find two of his students hopping into a green smiled and continued to walk out of the school gate to the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>and there you have it. Chapter 2. It's a little more longer compared to chapter 1. I'll try to maintain chapters with this length or... longer. So keep on reading LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please send your reviews about this chapter. Forgive my grammar and errors in this chapter too u_u;; See you guy next chappieee~ <strong>

**Freyris**


End file.
